


As One

by InsufferableKnowItAl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confession, Crush, Dancing, F/M, Love, Meeting, Party, drunk, kiss, knuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsufferableKnowItAl/pseuds/InsufferableKnowItAl
Summary: Six years after the war, Neville is invited to a party that happens every year in celebration of survival and such. What happens when he see's his long time crush there and true feelings are out in the open for the first time ever?





	As One

It had been six years.

Six years since the war, six years since school, and six years since he felt that he actually lived his life.

Tonight was the anniversary of winning the war, and everyone was going out. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and a few others had invited him to come along, but he wasn't too sure. After the war, they had fixed up Hogwarts, and he had finished his last year. Afterwords, he opened up a Herbology shop a few years later, losing most connections and contact with his friends.

But every now and then, they would seek him out, which he was grateful for. 

No, he didn't go unrecognized for how he saved the lives of many by killing Nagini, but he sure didn't get a lot of recognition, not that he cared. 

He stood at the shop door with his coat in his hand. Closing it and locking the door, he walked out into the cool night. Harry and Ron said they would meet him at Rosmerita's if he chose to come, but tonight he didn't feel like celebrating. 

Walking down the dark street in Godrics Hollow, he walked with his head down. Not noticing his surroundings, he bumped into a small figure. He stumbled as she held onto him to break the fall as they landed on the ground, clutching each other's shoulders 

"I am so... so-" He started until he looked at the dazzled look of a girl he hadn't seen in at least six years. She had on one radish earring, and the other he guessed was an onion. Her silky white-blonde hair was dishelved and styled in an oddly queer way. He shook his head, he had been staring at her.

"Oh, Neville! So good to see you! I'm sorry, the Nargles were everywhere and I was trying to escape them but they ended up-"

"Luna..... it's.... it's you." He said sort of shocked. She shook her head, happily smiling.

"Why of course it is silly!" She said happily. He stood up and took her hands, helping her contain her balance. She looked around her, then at him. "You should really get those looked at." She said, pointing above his head. He looked up but saw nothing. He laughed.

"Ye-yeah." She wiped off her coat and began to skip away. He looked after her with confusion. "Wh-where are you go-going?" He asked her. She stopped mid skip and turned towards him. Clasping her hands together in front of her she giggled. 

"Why, it's the anniversary of the big celebration! I'm going to meet with everyone. Isn't that where you should be?" She asked in her sing song like voice. He blushed.

"Um...." he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I thought I would just, um, stay home tonight." He said, not looking at her. 

"Oh, well then, it was nice running into you!" She said with a giggle. Scampering away, he watched her small angelic form depart.

Turning around, he walked slowly once again down the street. It had been years since he saw her, and she didn't seem to change at all. He smiled to himself, it was nice to see someone else who wasn't effected by the war. 

He stopped mid stride. He turned to where he just came from, where she just departed from him. Was he really going to waste this special, miraculous day by himself? No. He began jogging down the street in the opposite direction from where he was originally going.  
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***   
  


Breathing heavily, he stopped in front of the familiar door of Madame Rosmerita's. Gulping, he pushed the door open slowly. The pub was filled with people, familiar and not.

He spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They had their arms wrapped around each other and were holding kegs of what he presumed to be butterbeer. Scanning the room some more he saw Seamus, Dean, Cho, Katie, Collin, and a few Hogwarts Professor's; Madame's Sprout, McGonagall, and Pomfrey. Mister's Flitwick, Slughorn, and Hagrid.

He smiled, he couldn't believe he was about to miss all of this.

Walking deeper into the pub, Madame Rosmerita's passed him a butterbeer with a smile. He took it and nodded his head, for she was busy, so he didn't want to chat with her too long. Just as he was taking a nice drink, a whisp of Unkempt white-blonde hair passed him. He nearly choked on his butterbeer.

"Neville! You made it mate!" Ron said to him, clapping him on the back. Neville blushed, he could feel his ears turn red. 

"Ye-yeah" he said, with his head down. Sneaking a glance, everyone started gathering around him.

"Oh Neville! It's so good to see you!" Hermione said, embracing him in a tight hug. He hugged her back. She pulled away and smiled. "It's been nearly ages since I really saw you! How are you?" She asked. He was just about to answer her when he was interrupted.

"Is it true?" She asked him. He looked at the blue-eyed curious girl with vegetable earrings. "Is it true that you have man eating plants?" He flushed as he was trying to figure out what she was asking. Everyone looked at her in a queer way, as he just blushed.

"Um.... you mean th-the Venus Fly Trap?" He asked her. She shook her head excitedly. "Um... I mean.... it's not really a um, a man eating pl-plant." He said with a stutter. "It, it just eats bugs, thas all." He said. She turned her head. 

"Oh.... I figured if they ate men, they would take care of your Nargles. You know, you are seriously infested with them." She said as she slipped away. Everyone just looked wide eyed and confused. Harry walked up to him.

"You know, it's good to see you. I'm not sure what that," he said, gesturing to the dainty girl in the middle of the pub, looking at the ceiling with curiosity, "was about, but I sure am glad to see you finally show up." Neville nodded his head. 

Downing the remainder of his butterbeer, hoping to cure the anxiety he was suddenly having, he reached for another. Throughout the whole night, he couldn't keep his eyes off of the strange girl he went to school with. She somehow peaked his interest. 

Professor Sprout came and spoke to him about his shop, inquiring about a few herbs and plants, which he gladly answered, but even then, he couldn't help but stare at Luna. She swirled around the room in a graceful way, pointing about people heads, saying strange things that didn't make sense.

Taking a sip from his butterbeer, Harry and Ron approached him. 

"Hey mate." Ron said. Neville just nodded his head and grinned. The butterbeer seemed to be hitting his system. Harry took the cup from his hand. "So... what's going on?" Ron asked with a wicked grin. Neville frowned.

"What do ya mean?" He asked. Harry laughed and Ron chuckled.

"Oh come in Nev, we've seen you watching her all night. Your eyes seem glued to her. So, what's going on?" Ron said. Harry placed a hand on his shoulder as he blushed profusely.

"Oh, um, I'm not sure what you are talking about." He said, slightly moving away from where he was seated, at the counter. Making his way thought the crowd, Harry and Ron followed him. 

"Come on Neville, you like her don't cha?" Harry asked. Neville stopped and sighed. 

"I'm, I'm not sure. She just, you know, is strange, and beautiful, and mysterious, and... and..." He stopped and looked at her as she was talking to Hermione. He gazed at her as Harry and Ron just starred at him as if he were crazy.

"Right, um, Neville.... you gotta do something about it then." Harry said, simply. "So what are ya going to do?" Neville turned to him and frowned.

"What do ya mean?" Ron smiled. 

"Your not just gonna let her get away... are you?" Neville blushed.

"No. I'm not going to do anything about it. I like her from afar." He said simply. Harry and Ron both exchanged a glance and nodded their heads. 

"Okay then mate, have at it." Ron said, patting him on the back. Little did Neville know, there was a little plan in the makings.  
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***   
  


"So... what do you think about Neville?" Hermione asked Luna, glancing at Harry and Ron as they both chatted with him. She turned to Luna as she began to construct a swan out of a napkin and charming it to fly around them.

"He seems nice." She said plainly. Hermione sighed.

"I mean, do you like him?" She asked, edging on the conversation. Luna looked at her and cocked her head, as if considering the question.

"Well, I like Nargles and I like Wrackspurts, but I like Neville more." She said, looking away in a dazed way. Her blue eyes seemed to show something else; Not Kindness, not sweetness, not curiosity, but a deep desire. To Hermione, it looked to be... love. Hermione smiled and grabbed her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. 

"You like Neville!?" She asked, not believing her ears. Luna didn't seem like that girl who would notice boys, especially Neville, who was barely noticed. Luna just smiled at her. "So... what are you going to do about it!?" Luna looked at her and her face became a ghastly grey.

"Oh no! I wouldn't do anything about it." She said, shaking head. Hermione slapped her forehead. "Besides, I don't want to ruin our friendship." She said in a sad voice.

Hermione Looked at her, and then at the boys who were still talking. She sighed and shook her head. "Well, I'm glad you came." She said and walked away.  
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***   
  


Walking into a room off to the side of the pub, Hermione waited for Ron and Harry.

A few minutes went by  and they finally showed up. "Guys, we have to do something!" She said in anticipation. "What did he say about her!?" Harry cleared his throat.

"Well, apparently he likes her from afar." He said. Ron nudged him in the ribs and snorted.  

"Yeah, and he thinks she's beautiful!" He said in a sort of delirious tone. "I mean, seriously! Who would like Loony Luna!?" Hermione kicked him in the shin and glared at him. "Owww!" He said, rubbing his leg, frowning. Harry laughed.

"Thats not the point. They obviously love each other, or like each other, so we need to get them together." She said. She screwed up her face in thought. "Hmmmm......" She stood there thinking. "Thats it! Harry, do you have knuts to spare on you?" She asked him, smiling wickedly. Harry scratched head in confusion.

"Umm.. yeah, why?" She held her hands together. 

"Guys, I have an idea."  
  


 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***     
  


Walking out of the room, in hand a bag full of knuts, and two in her pocket she stepped to the front of the pub and jumped up on top of the bars counter. She cleared her throat.

"Erm..... ehem...." the whole pub turned and looked at her. She searched the crowd for Neville and Luna. She saw Neville sitting at a table, lost in thought and Luna just feet away looking out a broken window. She rolled her eyes.

"Right, um... hi guys! We, well Harry, Ron and I all just wanted to thank you all for coming, it really means a lot. Such a significant thing happened six years ago today and I'm happy to say we are all standing here, well and alive." 

A laugh sounded around the room and she smiled as a deep blush rose to her chest. She looked again to see that Neville and Luna were now paying attention.

"Well, without further ado, let us get the party started!" All of  sudden trays of drinks began floating around the room and party streamers and confetti burst around the room. Hermione reached inside the bag and started throwing the knuts. Everyone jumped for them and began grabbing them.

Everyone cheered and laughed.  Hermione quickly jumped down from the table and ran over to where Neville sadly sat.

"Hey Neville! So happy your still here! Here, do me a favor and hold that!" She said placing the knut in his hand and hurrying off. Neville just looked at it dumbfoundedly.

"Wait? Wha-" but she was already gone. He sighed and placed it on the table in front of him.

Hermione ran over to the delirious Luna who was picking the confetti and streamers off of the tables and weaving them into her hair.

"Luna! There you are! Hey, do me a favor and hold on tightly to this and don't loose it or give it away!" She said. Luna just looked at her and smiled. She opened her mouth to say something but Hermione walked away before she got caught up in an idiotic conversation.

  She walked up to Harry and Ron as they watched people scramble to grab the remaining coins on the floor.

"You made sure those two you had weren't charmed?" Harry asked. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Harry, when have I ever been  so unsure!?" Harry laughed. 

"Are we ready?" Ron asked. He didn't like the idea, but bloody hell with it.

"Oh yes, in five minutes, cue the music. I have to send out the mass message." She hurried away to the girls loo and began to type a message on the knut she had. 

Exactly five minutes later, a slow song came on and everyone in the room reached inside their pockets, for a burning knut was in there. Looking at the knut closely, it read;  
  


_~Grab a dance partner! Anyone except Neville or Luna! Now!~_   
  


Like in a trance, everyone scrambled for a dance partner. 

Watching the weird display, Neville sat their      confused. Everyone was dancing all of a sudden but him and to his surprise and embarrassment Luna.

Harry walked over to him. "Hey, it's kind of a mandatory dance, so..... I guess go find someone." He said. Neville wrinkled his nose.

"What!?" Harry patted him on the shoulder and walked away. Neville looked at his form slide onto the crowded dance floor. He scanned the crowd.  Harry was dancing with Cho, Ron and Hermione were dancing, Madame Pomphrey was dancing, or at least trying to dance with Flitwick, Madame Sprout was dancing with Hagrid, and Minerva with  Slughorn. It was a strange sight to take in. Scanning the room some more for an open window to hopefully dance with someone else, he saw no one.

He looked around him until he met the icy soft blue eyes of Luna. She was looking at him in a sort of peculiar way. He gulped and looked quickly away. Blushing madly, he sratched the back of his head in frustration.

"Just do it you big scaredy cat!" He yelled at himself. He took a deep breath and walked over to Luna with shaking legs. He felt like a little dog with his tail in between his legs, his head hanging low as embarrassment creeped up to his chest which turned quickly into anxiety. He couldn't believe he was doing it.

He stopped in front of her as she shyly smiled and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Um... hi, Luna..... I was..... I was, um.... I was wondering if.... if you would like to... to dance with me?" He asked. His heart beat a mile a minute. It felt like he was standing there for ages. He felt stupid when she didn't answer. "Um.... thas alright, you don't really have t-"

"I would love to." She said quietly. He snapped his head up at her  in shock and disbelief. 

"Yeah!? I mean, um.... great..." he held out his hand and she nimbly placed her small hand in his. His breathing was shaky. He took a deep breath and walked her to the dance floor. 

He let go of her hand and placed them on her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He tried to keep a nice amount of distance away from her, for it was already awkward enough.

"I don't bite." She said to him. He snapped out of his reverie and looked at her.

"I'm sorry?" He said. She giggled. A pink blush splashed her cheeks as she looked away.

"I said I don't bite." She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. He could feel her breath on his neck as she slowly rested her head on his shoulder. His breath hitched in his throat. This is the closest he had ever been to her, or any girl in general. He held onto her tighter and snaked his hands tighter around her small waist. They swayed to the slow song, not saying a thing.

As they were swaying, they didn't notice Ron and Hermione move closer to them, until they bumped into each other. Hermione yelped and clutched her foot.

"Ouch! It is just too close in here! We need more space!" She said, Ron held onto her and blushed. Neville and Luna both looked at them, then at each other.

"C'mon Mione, let's just dance." Ron said, swaying away from them. Neville turned back to Luna. She stood there quietly, looking at her shoes. He cleared his throat.   

"Um.... do ya want to find a better place to dance?" She looked up and nodded her head. He carefully grabbed her hand and led her around the pub in search of  a better place to dance. 

As he looked, there was no where to dance at without most likely stepping on someone else's foot. Luna tapped his shoulder and pointed across the room to the small room that he had seen Harry, Ron, and Hermione go in previously.

"How about there?" She asked softly.  He nodded his head and gulped.

"Ye-yeah....... sure." He led her to the small room and walked in. He let go of her hand.    "D-do you  want the door open?" She shook her head and he closed it. The music was muffled through the door, but was still audible to hear.     

She looked around the room and walked over to the window. The moonlight shone off of her pale creamy skin, illuminating her presence, her very being. She looked angelic to him. He walked over and stood next to her, trying to see what she was seeing. 

Outside of the window, black Thestrals were flying away, in front of the moon almost. He could see them.  She turned slightly towards him.

"Can you see them?" She asked. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, both of my parents died." He said sadly. She moved closer to him until they were both brushing shoulders. 

"I'm sorry. May I ask how?" She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Um.... Bellatrix  and a few other deatheaters used the crucio curse on them until they went insane. They were put in St. Mungo's but eventually there was nothing the doctors could do and they didn't really remember anything or know how to support themselves, so they just died. I watched them take their last and final breaths." A tear escaped his eye, he sniffed and quickly wiped it away, turning from her so she wouldn't see.

She reached out and touched his arm. "Oh Neville, I'm so sorry...... I can see them too. My mom died in front of me when I was nine. She was doing  experimental spells and something went wrong." She frowned. He turned to her. He didn't know that, but she didn't know about his parents either.

He pulled her into a comforting embrace. Wrapping his arms around her, holding her. Not only was he comforting her and letting her know that he cared, but he also needed a hug. He had never shared that with anyone. Nobody knew they died but him and his Gran.

He pulled away from her and she stood up on her tippy toes and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. He didn't pull away, she did. He had his eyes closed, but when he opened them, she had her back turned to him.

"Luna," he started but she stopped him. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't even think." She said. He walked over to her and stopped in front of her. She was sad. He raised her chin and pressed his lips firmly against hers. He didn't think, he just did what he felt was right. She didn't pull away, she didn't push back, she just let her body lead her.

Before he knew it, she had her hands tangled in his hair ad he was backing her against the wall, pressing their bodies together. He kissed her until he was breathless. His heart was racing, his hands were shaking. She opened her mouth letting him kiss her fully. She tasted sweet, unlike her appearance.

He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her deeper, moving his tongue in her mouth as she pulled him closer to her. Placing his hand under her chin, he pulled away.

She placed her forehead on his. He could feel her heart race against his chest. He laughed.

"I feel like I've been waiting a long time for that." She laughed and kissed him softly on the cheek. "No matter what people said about you, Luna, I've always liked you." He felt a small blush work it's way to his cheeks, but he didn't care. It happened, he confessed His bottled up feelings and emotions.

She brushed a piece of  stray hair behind her ear and smiled. Her blue eyes twinkled with admiration. "I've always liked  you too, but more." He laughed and backed away from her. He took her hand and pulled her to him.

Holding her closely, he swayed to the nonexistent music. He kissed the nape of her neck. "I've always liked you more too."

She pulled him down into a kiss. It was soft and sweet. As she kissed him, there was a knock on the door. They pulled away before the door opened.

"Sorry mates, but Rose needs this room so your gonna have to.... you know..."  He said, gesturing out the door. Neville laughed.

"Yeah, sure!" He grabbed Luna's hand and pulled her out of the room. Walking past the starring witches and wizards, he led her to  middle of the dance floor. Pulling her to him, he pulled her into a kiss. 

Everyone around them gasped, cheered, and laughed. They pulled away and laughed as well.

Far off to the corner of the pub, Ron walked up to Hermione and Harry. He fist pumped them and smiled.

"Did we do it guys?" He looked from Harry to Hermione. Harry looked at Hermione.

"Mission accomplished?" He asked her. She smiled.

"Yes, mission accomplished. Guys.... we did it!" They looked back at the newfound love in the middle of the room. He was twirling her around, smiling as she laughed.

"Is it bad that I already see a wedding and kids so soon?" Ron asked. Hermione slapped him in the arm and laughed.

"Oh Ronald." She said. She gazed at Neville and Luna, they were perfect together. No doubt about it. She was glad they were able to get them to finally come together. "But I see it too." She said with a smile.  
  


**_The End!!!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> No continuation!


End file.
